


Charming, Not Sincere

by Queenoftheskittleholics



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, also i have my own feelings abt how Appling would go but thats a whole other fic, also yes the title is an into the woods ref, i want them to be happy, the Charmings are Bad parents and i want these kids to talk about it, theres vague mentions of Dexven Appling and Darabella but like barely, this is garbage but im emotional abt them always ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheskittleholics/pseuds/Queenoftheskittleholics
Summary: A golden boy, the second best, and a pretty princess talk about their family.





	Charming, Not Sincere

The three siblings sit in silence, unsure how to begin the conversation. As a general rule, talking about your family issues was never something to look forward to. Still, it had to be done.  
“Sooo…” Darling begins, “Just to clear the air… Dare, I hope there’s no hard feelings about me being the one to wake Apple up?”  
“No, no!” Daring cries hastily. He smiles, and compared to his signature grin it’s awkward but genuine. “I mean, you’re my little sister, and I want you to be happy.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Are you two…?”  
“Ah, I guess? We decided to take it slow, destiny or not.” Darling says, slightly flustered. “But… I really do like her. I’m surprised actually. I mean she was always so nice, of course, and she’s very pretty and smart! But- you know what I mean, Daring, you... sort of dated her.”  
“Yeah, Apple can be a bit… forceful. And she thinks she knows best, but really she does mean well.” Daring says, and Darling nods.  
“I… I thought about telling you two. Well, Dex mostly, no offense Daring. I just… I was a little scared about how you’d take it, but mostly I didn’t want you to have to keep the secret too.” she confesses.  
“Darling, like Daring said, you’re our sister and we want you to be happy. We’ll always be there for you.” Dexter says, taking her hand, and Daring nods. Darling beams at the support, but then looks serious again.  
“But just to be clear, neither of you guys say anything to Mom and Dad.” she asks worriedly, and they both nod.  
“Still... most of the students saw you wake Apple up, and neither of you are low-profile. You should think of what you’re gonna do if they find out.” Dexter advises, and Darling nods unhappily.  
“And we’ll be behind you!” Daring assures her. “But really, you’re making them sound like trolls, they’re not that bad.”  
At this, Darling and Dexter both stared in him, and then looked at each other incredulously.  
“That’s easy for you to say Daring. They let you do whatever you wanted!” Darling huffed. “I had to be some… some doll. I couldn’t run and play with you outside, just sit in my dresses and not mess up my hair or my makeup because ‘pretty is as pretty does.’ Ugh.” she sneers at her mother’s catchphrase. “And just because I was soooo beautiful that boys wouldn’t leave me alone, I got stuck inside the tower and couldn’t go anywhere by myself like it was my fault.”  
“At least you two were paid attention.” Dexter mutters quietly and his siblings turn to him. “I’m sorry, Darling. I know it was hard for you. But all I’ve heard my whole life was 'good try' or 'better luck next time' or 'Daring can do this why can’t you?' or 'A Charming should do better' or 'You’ll always be second best.' I tried my best to meet their expectations but I just- I couldn’t. It was always about Daring.” Once he finished speaking, he slumped back in his seat with a huff, not looking at his siblings.  
“Well, do you think it was easy for me having to be the favorite?” Daring snapped. Again, his siblings stared at him, and he looked down. “OK, OK, I know I had it good, but it was as long as I did what they wanted. And I could! They were always so proud of what I could do. Of my being Apple’s prince. I never even thought about it till suddenly I wasn’t anymore. And I realized… if I wasn’t a handsome hero… what was I? That was all I planned for my whole life. All they had planned for me…” here, Daring stopped, then took a breath. “I’m sorry, you two. I’m sorry I never saw how miserable you guys were. You must hate me.”  
“Dare… I don’t hate you.” Darling said. “You’ve always looked out for me. You’re a great big brother.”  
“Yeah. I know it’s not your fault Dad was… like that. You were always there for me.” Dexter said.  
“They may have kept us clothed and fed and sheltered, but… they were more concerned with the family name than our wellbeing.” Darling said. “I’m glad things are different. We’re different now too, and they’ll have to accept that.” Her brothers nodded thoughtfully. “We’re finding our own stories.”  
“Rosabella is amazing! Too bad it took me being turned into the Beast to see it.” Daring joked, his usual good humor returning when talking about his girlfriend. “And Dexter, I know that I didn’t approve of Raven before, with her being a Rebel and all. But I’m happy you’re happy, and maybe I can get to know her better.”  
“I would appreciate that. She really is wonderful.” Dexter sighed, smiling as he always did when thinking of Raven. Darling took her brothers’ hands in hers.  
“I’m glad we have each other, no matter how this story goes.” she declared, and the siblings smiled, their previous nerves all but forgotten in the promise of new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> I used a lot of things from the diaries and books, especially A Semi-Charming Kind of Life. Enjoy


End file.
